


Concert

by klutzy_girl



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Concerts, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Cordelia surprises Misty with tickets to a Stevie Nicks concert.





	Concert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).

Cordelia handed over the tickets to Misty and vibrated with excitement as she waited for her response. A jolt of excitement went through her when her girlfriend gasped. “Stevie Nicks tickets?”

Cordelia nodded. “We’ve got amazing seats - I wanted to surprise you for your birthday.”

Misty’s lips curled up into a smile but she still had one question. “But we can see her anytime, right? Why would you pay for concert tickets?”

“Because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We can go listen to a full concert instead of Stevie singing us a few songs. Besides, you need to live a little.” Plus, she wanted to cheer Misty up after her resurrection.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend. “Thank you, Delia. You have no idea how happy I am.”

“I have a pretty good idea. Now go get ready - we need to leave soon, beat the crowds.” She rushed Misty to their bedroom and waited at the front door for them, waving hi to several students who passed by.

When Misty returned less than ten minutes later, she kissed Cordelia again and the two of them headed out to the car. They arrived at the concert venue half an hour later. “We’re really seeing Stevie in concert,” Misty breathed, now in a little bit of shock.

“That we are.” The two of them intertwined their hands and made their way inside, ready for what promised to be one of the best nights of their lives. “You enjoying yourself?” Cordelia asked once they found their seats.

“The night hasn’t exactly started yet but yes. And thank you so much, Cordelia - this is one of the best presents I’ve ever gotten.” She’d never be able to thank her enough.

It took a while for the concert to start but once the opening chords of _Edge of Seventeen_ rang out, Misty began clapping excitedly. Cordelia watched her out of the corner of her eyes, taking it all in.

During a brief intermission, careful not to annoy any of the other concertgoers, she got down on one knee and asked one of the most important questions of her life. “Marry me, Misty Day?”

Gasping, Misty fell to her knees, tears dripping down her face, and nodded. “Yes!”

Cordelia laughed and slipped the ring up her finger before the two of them kissed.

Nothing else - not even their wedding - ever really topped that night for Misty and Cordelia.


End file.
